1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an armored shield and more particularly to a modular armored shield that can be assembled and re-assembled depending on the circumstances; the shields are easily portable.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known there is a need for personal protection from small arms ammunition as well as armor piercing ordinance for a person on ground or on ships. Various portable shields are known for providing body protection for the user. Examples of devices generally related to this art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,807 issued on Mar. 15, 1994 to Sandor Hajdu (Bullet Proof Shield Assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,577 issued on Jan. 3, 1995 to Bounkong et al. (Ballistic Shield); U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,052 issued on Dec. 15, 1998 to Wendell Gabriel (Padded Safety Shield); U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,730 issue on Jan. 12, 1999 to Kopri et al. (Low Visibility Armor Structure with Add-On Window Armor Component); U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,889 issued on May 30, 2000 to James C. Brown (Portable Combat Bunker); U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,524 issued on Oct. 17, 2000 to John P. Nepper, Sr. (Guardsman Shield for Opposably Parrying a Hostile Assailant); U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,363 issued on Apr. 9, 2002 to Widmont (Dual Protective Shield).
However, none of the shields disclosed in this prior art provides adequate personal protection while being easily transported and assembled. In this regard, most prior art shield structures have typically been of a unitary type, providing minor protection to individual body parts, some of the prior art shields require that users be in a prone position.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a modular armor shield that provides enhanced general protection for upright users but is easy to transport and assemble. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide such a shield that can be used as a gun mount.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bulletproof shield assembly, which may be easily and efficiently manufactures and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shield assembly of a durable and reliable construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved armored shield assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to consuming public, thereby making such armored shield assemblies economically available to the buying public.